KICK Y SCARLETT ENTRE NOSOTROS
by temisttowski
Summary: EN ESTA PEQUEÑA AVENTURA KICK Y SCARLETT TIENEN UN VIAJE A ALASKA PARA PARTICIPAR EN LOS ""XGAMES ON ICE"" EN ALASKA TODO ES ,,, UNA AVENTURA,,,,Y UN SECRETO QUE SOLO SABEN 2 AMANTES


KICK Y SCARLETT ENTRE NOSOTROS corto PARTE1

by ~kickbuttowski18, 1 week, 1 day ago

Journals / Personal

UNA BREVE EXPLICACION ANTES DE EMPEZAR VERAN EH ESTADO VIENDO AQUI EN D.A Y EN FANFICION NOTE QUE SOLO HAY HISTORIA DE KICK Y KENDALL TODOS ACEPTAN QUE SON UNA HERMOSA PAREJA Y YO ME INCLUYO PERO ... QUISE HACER ALGO DIFERENTE VERAN VI QUE HAY MUCHAS HISTORIAS DONDE KICK Y KENDALL HACEN EL AMOR ( Y LA MIA NO ESTA NADA MAL EL CAP 4 ) PERO NO ENCUENTRO NADA DE KICK Y SCARLETT ASI QUE CREO SERE LA PRIMERA EN HACER UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE ELLOS

PERO ESTO NO ES PARTE DE MI HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL SOLO SERA UN CORTO PARA AL FIN SACARLO DE MI CABEZA SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE COMENTEN AL RESPECTO

POR CIERTO ESTE CORTO ES DE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE KICK SE DIERAN CUENTA DE QUE AMA A KENDALL Y LOS 2 TIENEN 19 AÑOS

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KICK ESTA PARTICIPANDO EN XGAMES ON ICE EN ALASKA ES EL MAS INCREIBLE CONCURSO DE LOS DOBLES DE RIESGO EN QUE ESTAN SOLO LOS MEJORES Y ESTA EN CAMINO PARA ALLA , GUNTHER SU MEJOR AMIGO NO PUDO ACOMPAÑARLO DEBIDO QUE TUVO QUE ATENDER LAS COSTUMBRES VIKINGAS DE LA MADRE PATRIA LLEGANDO AL AEROPUERTO DE ALASKA SOLO TOMA UN TAXI A LA ZONA HOTELERA , DESPUES DE RECORRER A MAS DE 10 HOTELES SE SIENTE CANSADO LUEGO DE VARIOS INTENTOS DE ENCONTRAR HABITACION SE SIENTA EN SUS MALETAS DE PRONTO UNA CHICA SE ACERCA HACIA EL

_ KICK?

EL RECONOSE LA VOZ SE VOLTEA SORPRENDIDO

_ SCARLETT QUE HACES AQUI?

_ PEDI VACIONES DEL PROGAMA DE TINA Y AQUI ME HOSPEDO Y TU?

_ YO NO ENCUENTRO HABITACION , NO LA ENCUENTRO

_ POR QUE NO HISISTE RESERVACION?

_ KICK BUTTOWSKI NO HACE RESERVACIONES  
_ MMM... BUENO QUIERES QUEDARTE CONMIGO ? MI HABITACIO ES COMODA

_ EN SERIO SCAR ?

_ SI CLARO KICK VIENES?

_ POR SUPUESTO

KICK LA SEGUIO HASTA LA HABITACION QUE ERA COMODA PERO PEQUEÑA CONTABA CON TODAS LAS COMODIDADES , TENIA UN SILLON GRANDE , Y NO MUY COMODO EN EL QUE KICK RAPIDAMENTE SE ACOSTO

_ REALMENTE ESTAS CANSADO NO?

_SI SCAR NO TIENES LA IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTO ENCONTRAR HOTEL ...

_ DE ECHO NO LO ENCONTRARTE ... FUE AMI A QUIEN ENCONTRASTE

_ SI BUENO ES LO MISMO

_DEBERIA DE CORRERTE

_PERO NO LA HARAS ... SOY KICK BUTTOWSKI Y AMI NADIE ME CORRE

_ EN FIN TU NO CAMBIAS

_ NO JAMAS

_ OYE TIENES HAMBRE KICK?

_ ME MUERO DE HAMBRE

_ VAMOS A PEDIR LA CENA Y LUEGO DUERMES

_ MMMMM BUENO SOLO POR QUE TENGO HAMBRE

UNAS HORAS DESPUES LLEGO LA PIZZA QUE HABIAN PEDIDO LUEGO UNA DUCHA. UN RATO LA TELE , KICK EN EL SILLON Y SCAR EN LA CAMA SE FUERON A DORMIR

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE , SE LEVANTAN TEMPRANO Y SE VAN A REGISTTRAR A AL XGAMES Y EL RESTO DEL DIA CONOCIERON LA C.D DE ALASKA SCAR SE FUE DE COMPRAS DE LO NECESARIO PARA EL CONCURSO KICK SOLO LA AYUDABA

AL MAS TARDAR COMO A LAS 10 PM QUEDARON AGOTADOS UNO POR COMPRAR Y OTRO POR CARGAR

SCAR TOMO UNA DUCHA KICK SEGUIA ADOLORIDO PERO POR ORGULLO NO DECIA NADA PORQUE NO DURMIA MUY BIEN EL EN SILLON SOLO SE SOBABA LA ESPALDA , CUANDO SCAR SALIO NOTO A KICK DE VERDAD LASTIMADO Y QUISO SER AMABLE CON EL

_ AH KICK ? QUIERES DORMIR EN MI CAMA ?

_QUE ? NO ESTOY BIEN

_ NO ES CIERTO ... TE ESTAS QUEJANDO DE TU ESPALDA

_ QUE ESTO ? NO ES NADA EH TENIDO PEORES GOLPES QUE ESTE

_ SI QUIERES LA DIVIDIMOS A LA MITAD

_ ES QUE NO SE

_ OH VAMOS KICK SOLO LA DIVIDIMOS Y YA DORMIRAS MEJOR

_ ESTA BIEN SCAR TU GANAS

CONVENCIDO KICK Y SCAR DIVIDIERON LA CAMA CON LAGO DE SUS ROPAS LUEGO ACOSTADOS SCAR LE TALLO LA ESPALA A KICK PARA QUE PUDIERA DORMIR MEJOR , POR UN RATO VIERON LA TELE, LUEGO COMEZARON A PLATICAR DE SUS ALEGRES Y EXTREMAS VIDAS LUEGO KICK LE PREGUNTA

_ DIME SCAR TIENES COSQUILLAS ?

_ QUE ? NO Y TU KICK ?

_ CLARO QUE NO

PARA COMPROBAR QUE KICK MENTÍA SCAR LE EMPEZÓ A HACERLE COSQUILLAS A KICK Y ESTE ESTALLABA A CARCAJADAS PERO TAMBIEN SE LAS DEVOLVIA ESTUVIERON POR UN LARGO RATO DE RISAS HASTA QUE SIN QUERER SCARLETT TERMINA ENCIMA DE KICK MIRÁNDOLO A LOS OJOS SE ACERCO MAS ,,, Y MAS...

Y LO BESO... UNOS SEG. DESPUÉS SE SEPARO DE EL

_ KICK PERDÓNAME NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN ...

KICK NO DIJO NADA .. SOLO SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO CON SU SONRISA , LA ACERCO Y LA VOLVIÓ A BESAR ELLA SOLO LE RESPONDE PROFUNDIZÁNDOLO Y CON UN MOVIMIENTO KICK QUEDO ENCIMA DE SCAR Y EL BESO ENTRE ELLOS SUBE DE NIVEL Y SE VUELVE MAS APASIONANTE EN UN SEG. KICK SE DESVISTE Y LA AYUDA A ELLA A QUITARSE SU ROPA ,, LA BESA POR EL CUELLO MIENTRAS SUS MANOS ACUNAN SUS PECHOS ELLA LANZA UN GRITITO DE PLACER Y DE SORPRESA LO ABRAZA MUY FUERTE AL SENTIRLA SOLO LE PREGUNTA

_ SCAR ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO ?

_ NUNCA EH ESTADO MAS SEGURA EN MI VIDA KICK

KICK CONTINUA ACARICIANDOLA POR TODO SU CUERPO , ELLA SOLO ABRIA SUS PIERNAS PARA PREPARASE A RECIRBIRLO PERO EL LA DETIENE

_ MAS DESPACIO NENA , QUIERO QUE LO DISFRUTEMOS QUE SEA ALGO QUE JAMAS OLVIDEMOS NI TU NI YO

_ NO IMPORTA RÁPIDO O LENTO SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y ESTO ES ALGO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE

CUANDO KICK METE SU MANO ENTRE SUS PIERNAS LLEGA A SU VAGINA LA SIENTE MUY HUMEDA Y CALIENTE , LE METE LOS DEDOS ACARISIANDOLE EL CLÍTORIS A KICK LE VUELVE LOCO LOS GEMIDOS DE SCARLETT , ELLA TAMBIÉN LE ACARICIABA EL MIEMBRO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL JADEABA AL SENTIR TALES CARICIAS NO PUDO RESISTIRSE MAS Y COMIENZA A PENETRARLA, LENTAMENTE , AUNQUE QUIERE ENTRAR YA, SE CONTROLA Y LO HACE DESPACIO HACIÉNDOLO GEMIR AL SENTIR SU ESTRECHO Y HÚMEDO TÚNEL QUE LO ENVOLVÍA LO HACE CON RITMO HASTA SENTIR TODO SU PENE DENTRO DE ELLA LANZO UN GEMIDO DEL PLACER ASI LOS DOS SE EMPIENZAN A MOVER COMO SI FUERAN UNO SOLO ,DANDO VARIOS MOVIMIENTOS QUEDANDO UNO ENCIMA DEL OTRO SCAR EMPEZO A LEVANTARSE CON LO QUE EL MIEMBRO SE QUEDO EN LA PUNTA BAJO LENTAMENTE GOLPEANDO SUS CADERAS ELLA GEMIA EN VOZ ALTA POR EL IMPACTO MIRANDO A KICK ELLA EMPEZÓ A GEMIR SU NOMBRE, "OH KICK " UNA Y OTRAVEZ . COMO ELLA LO LLEVA MAS CERCA DE UN ORGASMO KICK MOVIÉNDOSE RÁPIDAMENTE Y LAS CADERAS DE SCAR LO HACÍAN LA MISMO RITMO ELLA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE EXCITADA RASGUÑEANDOLE LA ESPALDA Y BESANDOLE PROFUNDAMENTE ACELERO EL RITMO GOLPEÁNDOLA UNA Y OTRAVEZ KIC LA AGARRABA LA CINTURA MOVIENDOLA LENTO Y HACIENDOLA SENTIR SUS MANOS ACARISIABAN Y EL CHUPABA SUS HERMOSOS SENOS CON SUS MOVIMIENTOS MAS RAPIDOS HASTA QUE FINALMENTE EXPLOTA DENTRO DE ELLA PERO ESO NO BASTO

_MAS! MAS! MAS! _ SCAR GRITABA LOS MOVIMIENTOS VOLVÍAN A AGARRAR LA MISMA VELOCIDAD Y EL SE VOLVÍA A VENIR EN SU INTERIOR SCAR TENIA SU ORGASMO GRITANDO MIENTRAS VIERTE SUS JUGOS EN EL, FINALMENTE TUVO SU ORGASMO CAYO SOBRE KICK SONRIENDO FELIZMENTE LE DIO UN LARGO BESO APASIONADO APARTÁNDOSE LOS DOS CAYERON EN UN SUEÑO PURO Y PROFUNDO SOLO ABRAZADOS

KICK Y ESCARLLET ENTRE NOSOTROS PARTE 2by ~kickbuttowski18, Aug 18, 2013, 6:46:16 PMJournals / Personal

EN QUE ME QUEDE AH SI YA ME ACORDE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE INNICIAN LAS COMPETENCIAS DE "X GAMES ON ICE " 1ERA FUE LA COMPETENCIA DE SNABORD

SCAR ESTUVO EN LA COMP. FEMENIL SOBRESALIENDO ENTRE LAS DEMAS OPNENTES AL IGUAL QUE KICK PERO NINGUNO DE LOS LOS SE HABIAN HABLADO HASTA EL RECESO PARA ALMOZAR LOS 2 SE SIENTAN JUNTOS EN UAN MESA ALEJADOS UN POCO DE LA MULTITUD PERO NO HABAI MUCHA PRIVACIDAD QUE DIGAMOS

_ HAS PENSADO EN LO DE ANOCHE KICK ?

_ EN TODA LA MAÑANA Y FUE ...INCREIBLE

_si y hermoso... INCREIBLEMENTE HERMOSO

_ QUE CREES QUE PASE KICK ?

_NO LO SE SCAR... Y TU?

_ NO, TAMPOCO Y NO LO QUIERO SABER

_ DE VERDAD QUE FUE INESPERADO JAMAS LO PLANEE

_LO SE ,,,, TE SEGUIRIAS QUEDANDO CONMIGO KICK?

_ SI NO TE MOLESTA PERO SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA DIA MAÑANA NOS IREMOS A CASA

_ SI SOLO NOS QUEDA HOY,, Y NOS VAMOS MAÑANA DEBERIAMOS APROBECHARLO AL MAXIMO NO CREES KICK?

_ MMMMMM ... Y QUE SUGIERES NENA ?

_ MMMMM... NO LOSE NO QUIERO ARRUINAR LO DE ANOCHE ASI QUE ... NO LO SE

_ TE PARECE PASAR EL DIA JUNTOS?... KICK INTERRUMPE _

_ CLARO PORQUE NO PERO AUN ASI TE GANARE EN X GAMES

- ESTAS SEGURA?

_ CLARO , BUENO QUIZA AYER ME VENCISTE

_ ESPERA ,, ESPERA COMO QUE QUIZA ?

_ POR SUPUESTO TERMINASTE ANTES QUE YO

_ BUENO LO RECOSNOSCO PERO ES QUE TE MOVIAS TAN RICO QUE NO LO RESISTI

_ SHHHHHHH¡ KICK! SI LO SE PERO HAY GENTE

_ BUENO PERDON PERO ES CIERTO

_ GRACIAS PERO TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS KICK

mas tarde la competencia de las motos de nieve en la motaña " KALOY" ES FAMOSA POR SUS CONTANTES AVALANCHAS TORMENTAS, ES EL SITIO PERFECTAMENTE EXTREMO PARA UNA CARRERA

_ BIEN LLEGAMOS! SOLO FALTA QUE TE PREPARES KICK

_ VAMOS SCAR SIEMPRE ESTOY LISTO

_ OK ES LA CARRERA DE HOMBRE LA DE MUJERES EMPIEZA EN UNA HORA

EN ESO SUENO EL PRIMER AVISO

" COMPETIDORES A LAS LINEA "

_ BUENO TENGO QUE IRME

_ SUERTE KICK

_GRACIAS PERO NO LA NECESITO

_ CLARO PERO DE TODAS MANERAS KICK HAY QUE ESTAR CONCENTRADO PARA TODO

_ TIENES RAZON NOVEMOS EN LA META

EN ESO SCAR PENSABA EN LO QUE KICK SE ALEJABA HACIA LA CARRERA

" CREO QUE CADA VEZ ME GUSTA MAS"

KICK Y SCARLETT ENTRE NOSOTROS 2.5by ~kickbuttowski18, Aug 20, 2013, 6:53:17 PMJournals / Personal

QUE? PERDON POR EL TITULO PERO AL MENOS LES CUMPLI LES DIJE QUE LE SEGUIRIA

EN QUE ESTABA?... OH SI

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_ Competidores listos ! bang!

empieza el desenso lo 10 participantes , kick rapidamente se pone a la cabeza 3 competidores seguian su paso cerca de el faltan 15 km para llegar a la meta , en eso se escuchan los primeros truenos

_sopas ! si hay una tormenta podria haber una avalancha ... o lo que es peor... podria perder!

mientras los organizadores intentaban cancelar la carrera

_ Ya es muy tarde, llevan mas de la mitad

_ es muy peligroso podrian morir y nos echaran la culpa quieres eso?

_ avisales a todos que vuelvan por el alta voz

_ pero que todos vuelvan a tiempo

_¡ competidores regresen a la linea de salida

por kick es el unico que no escucha esta concentrado en el premio solo ganar

los Truenos se hicieron mas fuertes acompañados de rayos los cuales impactaron con la punta de la montaña ,,,, todos corian por sus vidas la avalacha que se formo era devastadora y muy rapida alcanzado a kick

_sopas! _ LUEGO acerelo el paso de la motos Pero era Tarde la avalancha arrrazaba feroz desde las alturas de Todos Miran asombrados temiendo lo peor

cicatriz, tanbien lo Artemia asi Que FUE por El agarro sin una moto párrafo salvarlo Pero los guardias la detuvieron

_ No srta USTED no Florerias ir

_ Pero mi amigo this aya

_ Lo se Pero no Florerias ir

_ Pero morira!

_ ESTAMOS siguiendo paso do Nosotros lo salvaremos

_ Yo no lo hare

en Lo Que los guardias y la cicatriz discutian

sin gran grito de terror sí oia un Lejos lo

_KICK!

muy Tarde la avalancha lo aplasto destrozando la moto,,,,, quedo abajo de TONELADAS de nieve

...

(LATIDOS DEL CORAZON)

desconcentrado, Perdiendo la respiracion, kick se desmayo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MINU TOS DESPUES :

SE OIA UNA VOZ

"LO ENCONTRE AQUI ESTA "

SCAR LOS RECASTISTAS LO SACARON AUN INCONSIENTE

_KICK ? KICK¡ DESPIERTA_ SCAR ESTABA DESESPERADA SU CORAZON LATIA MUY RAPIDO AL VER QUE NO RESPIRABA

Empezo CON UN RCP HY NO RESPUESTA

_ VAMOS KICK DESPIERTA ¡

3 Intentos SIN RESPUESTA

_ UN MEDICO RAPIDO ¡_ Y SCAR seguia Intentando ... Respiración DE BOCA A BOCA ... AUN NADA,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y

LUEGO POR FIN RESPONDIO LUEGO DE VARIOS INTENTOS ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_ QUE PASO? ¿GANE? ¿ Y MI TROFEO ?

_ KICK NO TE ACUERDAS?

_ NO SOLO LA AVALANCHA Y... Y SOPAS

_ TIENES QUE IR AL HOSPITAL

_ PERO SI ESTOY BIEN

_ SOLES UNA REVISION YO TE ACOMPAÑO

LO SUBIERON A LA CAMILLA Y LUEGO A LA AMBULANCIA SE FUERON

EN EL HOSPITAL ,, LE DIJERON QUE ESTABAN BIEN CON UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES PERO SE TENIA QUE QUEDAR POR ESTA NOCHE PARA ESTAR SEGUROS

LO PUSIERON EN SU CUARTO

_ TA DE DORMIR FUE UN DIA PESADO KICK_

_ O INTENTARE PERO ESTARAS AQUI VERDAD?

_ CLARO LO PROMETI

KICK SE DURMIO PERO A MEDIA NOCHE ABRIO LOS OJOS Y VIO A SCAR Q PARECIA ESTAR LLORANDO

_ AR POR QUE LLORAS?

ELLA RESPONDIA

_SCAR

_ NO ES NADA, SOLO CREI QUE TE PERDERIA

_ PENO ME PASO NADA ESTOY BIEN

_ SI PERO PODRIAS SER MAS PRUDENTE

_ESE EL CHISTE DE UN Temerario, HACER LOS QUE OTROS NO HACEN, SER INCREIBLE Y DIFERENTE

_ SI PERO SER EL HOMBRE MAS VALIENTE Y EXTREMO ,, NO CUENTA QUE ALGUN DIA TE MATES

_BUENO TIENES RAZON , TRATARE DE SER LO MAS PRUDENTE POSIBLE

_ DE VERDAD?

_ DE VERDAD

PERO SCAR SEGUIA LLORANDO Y A KICK NO LE GUSTA ESO

_ VAMOS SCAR VEN AQUÍ

KICK HIZO UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO EN LA CAMILLA y ella se quedo recostada en su hombro, mientras kick solo le hablaba

_ eres un gran amigo kick y no te quiero perder, que no nos pase nada

_ mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara

CON LA Cabeza BAJA Y LOS OJOS IGUAL SOLO SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS JUNTOS ESA NOCHE

:::::::::::::::::::::...

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO LUEGO LE SIGO CON MAS


End file.
